1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to television technologies, and particularly, to a method and system for displaying a three-dimension interface based on an ANDROID® system (ANDROID is a registered trademark of Google Inc.)
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimension interface has become a growing trend in the television user interface (UI) art, There are various types of three-dimension interface technologies in the market, such as an image switching type, a simulating model type, a real three-dimension model type, and etc. By using a three-dimension modeling mechanism, the real three-dimension model type of technology provides an UI with UI elements thereof having good stereoscopic effects, an intelligent and easy operation, and an excellent user experience. Thus, the real three-dimension model type of technology is popular among users. However, a traditional real three-dimension model type of technology is based on the embedded Linux system and is executed by C language and C++ language. Therefore, the real three-dimension model type of the technology generates a large amount of three-dimension model data and has a high requirement for the operation system. Most of present television systems are difficult to process model data of high accuracy, which causes low responses to the operations and affects the modeling of the three-dimension interface.